Stars
by StephMB
Summary: Roy and Ed have a little fun on a date at Roy's house.  edXroy... please R


WARNING!!!!! major yaoi alert. right here. don't read if you don't don't like it.

Title: Stars

Author: Loretta Mustang

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Yes, 'tis true that by my hand, I single handedly created FMA. Yeah, right, like that would ever happen... nor would I ever talk like that.

Please R&R

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stars

Ed didn't have time. After getting into a sparring match with his brother he took a quick shower. Pulling his hair into a pony tail and quickly getting dressed, he ran out the door, glancing at the clock that hung beside his bedroom door. He knew he was going to be late as was unless he could find a way to run 12 blocks and 3 flights of stairs in less than 2 minutes. He decided to not waste time in braiding his hair.

Roy stood looking into the mirror. He was happy with the image he conveyed. But somewhere between putting on his Egyptian cotton shirt and messing with his hair for the 5th time that night, he glanced to the clock and realized Edward was late. Roy walked himself to the window to check for any sign of him. The streets of Central were always crowded but it was the evening rush hour and honking cars could be heard from his third floor apartment. A glance downward proved that Edward was trying. He saw a blonde streak running on the sidewalk and disappear into the apartment complex's door.

He set his eyes to work, making sure that everything was set up. His bed was made, dinner was ready and sitting on the table, and two candles proved light enough for them to see each other and nothing else in the room. Roy heard a loud knock on the door as metal and wood clashed. Roy went to the door and couldn't help but laugh because he knew he wouldn't be able to see Ed if he were to look in the peep-hole.

He opened the door and Edward came in, mumbling some apology for being late. Roy was a little disappointed that Ed couldn't eve be on time to their date. He gave Ed a hug and kissed him on top of his head, taking in the scent of his clean hair.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're here." Roy said with his dark, seductive voice.

_Curse you for not letting me be mad at you for more than 3 seconds. _

Ed felt himself blush. He leaned up and gave Roy a quick peck on the lips before stepping back. "What's for dinner?"

"Well, I made..." Roy trailed off. He looked at Edward's sweet smelling hair again. He hadn't braided it. This gave Roy an idea. He took Edward by the hand and led him to the couch.

"Sit still." He ordered, friendly, but enough for the blonde to know that he was serious. He gently yanked the hair tie out of his hair and slid it around his wrist. He combed through Ed hair with his fingers for a moment when Ed turned around and gave Roy an inquisitive look.

"Can't I braid your hair for you?" Roy asked, not really giving him a choice.

Ed again felt his cheeks grow a little brighter pink and he nodded in approval, leaning back into Roy. Roy separated his hair into three strands and made a loose, but perfect braid. He admired his work and pulled the hair tie off his wrist, wrapping it around the end of the braid. He then folded his arms around the younger alchemist and forced him to lie on his chest for a moment before hearing a rumble in his stomach. "Let's eat," he declared, allowing the other to slip from his hold.

The entire meal went without words more than light talk of how each other's day went. Roy was entranced. He loved the way that Ed's eyes flickered in the dim light of the dancing flames. He forced himself to finish eating his meal and cleaned the table when Ed was done. Ed wandered into the living room, sitting on the large suede couch that he'd grown to love for it's comfort.

Roy followed Ed into the next room and sat with him. He gently pulled on his belt loops letting him sit on his lap. Ed didn't protest. He had gotten used to how the Colonel pushed him around and he developed to enjoy it. Soon he found himself leaning into Roy more dependently and finally he turned around, unable to stand it any longer. He looked into his deep onyx eyes and quickly chose to close the space that was so annoyingly there. He pushed his lips onto Roy's. Roy at first was stiff but eventually coaxed his lips into returning each heat filled kiss. His tongue prodded at Edward's lips, scrambling to find the latch that opened the gate. They finally had to break apart for precious oxygen.

"Not here. The bed is much more comfortable." Ed said, quickly standing. He'd grown to love the bed's comfort more. Roy stood, fastening his lips to Ed's once again and pushing him against the wall, using it as help to get his clothes off faster. Ed got the hint of the game and began working at Roy's shirt. Roy cursed himself for wearing such a nice, but 'hard to get off' shirt that night. Soon clothes were strewn down Roy's previously tidy hallway and two naked figures laid on the bed in the last room to the left.

Fierceness overcame Roy as he took his usual dominance over Ed. Ed had a braid. He just wasn't seme material. He ridded the younger one of the hair tie and let Edward's hair fall in an array on the bed. Ed's hands laced behind Roy's back and they resumed their previous attempt on a new surface. They were nothing but a tangle of legs, arms, and tongues as each fought a battle for dominance in their mouths.

Roy held Ed's arms to the side as he broke apart the kissing and dragged his tongue lightly up his bare chest. Edward gave a little moan and a mutter of how it wasn't fair for Mustang to have all the fun. He enjoyed it nonetheless and found something to occupy himself with. He pulled Roy's hand to his mouth and began sucking on one of his fingers, then two. Roy returned to the young boy's face and started nibbling on his ear lobe. He wanted to make Ed forget everything but him for a few precious seconds. He wanted to force him to look into his eyes and get lost. He wanted to claim Ed for his own up-to-no-good ways.

The nibbling subsided and Roy started sucking on Ed's neck. Edward would have a hell of a time explaining that to Alphonse in the morning, but for now, he wouldn't stop him. He couldn't. He would ruin all his pleasure.

Roy stood on the bed, his feet sinking in as he pulled Ed up preoccupying him with his mouth for a few seconds and snapped his wrists into handcuffs that were ever so conveniently placed on his bed posts, forcing Ed to stand while Roy did whatever he wanted with the younger alchemist.

Ed gave a look of objection, not liking how helpless he was. Roy stood there with a smirk on his face. Ed had a feeling there was more to Roy's plan than just restraining him powerless. Roy slowly worked his way downward first kissing his neck, and then licking lightly across Ed's abs causing the boy to whimper in pleasure. Roy nipped lightly with his teeth along the boy's skin. Ed banged his head on the wall as the man's mouth got painfully closer to a certain spot between his thighs.

Roy was enjoying every second of torturing the young blonde. His tongue licked the inside of his thigh, causing Ed to whine in bliss. At last, Roy's mouth found his initial target, causing Ed to melt. Ed pulled his hands together, enough for his palms to touch, and transmuted the handcuffs off.

This had to end or else he would literally burn from the heat they created.

Ed forced Roy's head to meet his as Roy took a big gulp. He pushed his lips to the other's, wanting to return the favor. His tongue grazed deeply in Roy's mouth. He pushed down onto the other, laying on top, before Roy rolled both of them over, causing Ed to once again be crushed under his lover's forever-present blanket of skin. He let his mouth drift over to Roy's shoulder and further down. Their moans created a cacophony of sound as each reached a certain peak and saw how high they were flying on each other. Both saw stars as they exited the Earth's atmosphere into their own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed this! I have to say that it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to. "Ed has a braid. He's just not cut out to be a seme" came from my friend Satan In a Pretty Costume. I love that girl XD. Thanks and Please R&R. you'd make me very happy!!!


End file.
